1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to navigational coordinate systems in conjunction with transports and/or mobile devices.
2. Information
Navigating to a desired destination can be difficult in unfamiliar territory. To safely and accurately journey through foreign lands, people have used paper maps for centuries. More recently, electronic mapping options have become available to travelers. Web mapping services, for instance, can provide directions from a point “A” to a point “B”. Like information that can be garnered from paper maps, directions acquired from web-based mapping services are relatively static. However, with the development of satellite-positioning system (SPS) technology and ever-smaller electronic devices, so-called turn-by-turn directions can now be provided dynamically as travelers journey toward their desired destination.
Unfortunately, web-based mapping services and other electronic mapping technologies usually focus on providing directions in the outdoors, such as from one postal address to another postal address. Similarly, traditional dynamic turn-by-turn directions have typically been limited to roadways. An ability to provide analogous mapping and directional services in many specific environments is currently lacking.